Recently, specifically since Sep. 11, 2001, security at major airports throughout the world has become a very serious concern. Security measures at such major airports have been increased very significantly, in many ways. Passengers are now checked much more thoroughly for identification and for weapons. There are also many more security personnel at major airports and also many more air marshals present on commercial flights. In spite of all the presently used tight security precautions, there is still no effective way to subdue a terrorist, a hijacker, or an unruly passenger. Even new “high-tech” biometric systems (e.g. iris scans, thumb prints, voice identification) might all fail in preventing a hijacker or terrorist from gaining entry to an aircraft.
Presently, air marshals are trained to use stun guns that employ Electro-Muscular-Disruption (EMD) technology such as a TASER manufactured by various manufacturers, for instance, TASER International Inc. of Scottsdale, Ariz., and Tasertron, a privately held manufacturer in Corona, Calif.
The TASER device uses compressed nitrogen to shoot two small probes up to about twenty feet or so. The projectile probes are connected to the TASER by insulated wire. When the probes make contact with the target, the air TASER transmits electrical pulses along the wires and into the body of the target through up to two inches of clothing. The result is an instant loss of the person's neuromuscular control and any ability to perform coordinated action. The effect of the device lasts anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes.
Various airlines are starting to train their pilots to use stun guns in the event of a hijacking, or other terrorist activity, and the like.
Indeed, recent legislation has been passed in the United States that gives the Transportation Secretary, after a three-month study, permission to allow pilots to carry non-lethal weapons.
There are some significant problems associated with presently available TASERS. They have a maximum range of about twenty feet or so. Also it is necessary to physically contact the person with the two small projectile probes that are shot from the TASER unit, which may be very difficult. Further, a passenger can readily shield himself from the projectile probes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air travel security system having a primary purpose to “arrest” hi-jacker/terrorist on a plane who are acting in a threatening manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air travel security system that has an effective range that covers an entire commercial airliner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air travel security system wherein physical contact with a selected passenger can readily be made.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air travel security system wherein it is difficult for a passenger to shield himself from the unit.